Beetlejuice Animated Series (Season 2)
Beetlejuice Animated Series (Season 2) The second season of Beetlejuice: The Animated Series on ABC Saturday Mornings. Dragster of Doom Episode 21 Airdate: September 8, 1990 Beetlejuice and Lydia decide that it's time for them to have a car of their own, so they rebuild a salvaged one they find in a Neitherworld wrecking yard. But BJ delivers Lydia an abnormal carburetor for installation and although the car they create looks normal at first, it soon becomes evident that he's abnormal. Scare and Scare Alike Episode 22 Airdate: September 15, 1990 It's Scary Fool's Day in the Neitherworld and BJ and Lydia are trying to outdo each other. But what happens, when a sandworm appears to ruin the festivities? Spooky Boo-tique Episode 23 Airdate: September 15, 1990 Lydia's creepy fashions gain the girls a spot in the Peaceful Pines Mondo Mall. Only no one's interested. So Mr. Beetleman sends a message over the airwaves. Driven Crazy Episode 24 Airdate: September 22, 1990 Beetlejuice, Lydia and Doomie enter the Neitherworld Groan Prix, where they face possible defeat by Scuzzo and Fuzzo. Scummer Vacation Episode 25 Airdate: September 29, 1990 Lydia's parents want to go on a vacation, so Beetlejuice, posing as Mr. Beetleman, offers his services as a tour guide in the Neitherworld so that he and Lydia can spend Summer Vacation together. Bewitched, Bothered & Beetlejuiced Episode 26 Airdate: October 6, 1990 It's Halloween, and Lydia is spending the night in the Neitherworld. Unfortunately, Percy tags along and gets catnapped by a witch and taken to the Witches' Ball. Beetlejuice and Lydia must masquerade as witches to sneak in and get Percy back. Dr. Beetle & Mr. Juice Episode 27 Airdate: October 13, 1990 Beetlejuice invents a cologne that changes the personality of anyone it comes in contact with into its polar opposite. When Lydia gets sprayed with it, she becomes a wild, prank-pulling criminal and, taking Beetlejuice along for the ride, wreaks more havoc on the Neitherworld than BJ's ever been responsible for. Running Scared Episode 28 Airdate: October 13, 1990 Beetlejuice (as Betty Juice) runs for class president against Claire as Lydia watches helplessly. Both campaigns are hopelessly overdone. Will either of them get any votes? The Really Odd Couple Episode 29 Airdate: October 20, 1990 When Beetlejuice blows up the Monster Across the Street's house, he is obligated to take the Monster and Poopsie in or Jacques and Ginger will rat him out. Desperate to rid himself of his unwanted roommates, BJ even tries rebuilding the Monster's house for him, only to find out that the Monster likes the Roadhouse! What will BJ do? A-Ha! Episode 30 Airdate: October 20, 1990 When Doomie disappears, BJ becomes the famed Neitherworld detective Sherlock Homely in order to track him down. Uncle B.J.'s Roadhouse Episode 31 Airdate: October 27, 1990 Beetlejuice hosts a morbid Pee-wee's Playhouse-esque children's show. Scarecrow Episode 32 Airdate: October 27, 1990 Beetlejuice takes a job as a scarecrow at a beetle farm. The Son Dad Never Had Episode 33 Airdate: October 27, 1990 When Lydia is too busy to spend time with Charles, Beetlejuice (seeing a scam) steps in as Cousin BJ and cons Charles into spending time with (and money on) him. Visit the Warner Bros. website at: www.warnerbros.com. Category:Beetlejuice animated Season 2 Category:Beetlejuice animated series